


C'en était presque comique (par Marina Ka Fai)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: La seule chose qui ne paraissait pas comique dans leur histoire, c'était l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Kudos: 5





	C'en était presque comique (par Marina Ka Fai)

**Author's Note:**

> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION ! Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire !
> 
> Petit mot de l'auteure (Marina) : Ceci est une commande réalisée pour XYZ, passée auprès du Comptoir des Auteurs. XYZ demandait un Olivier Dubois ( Oliver Wood ) / Marcus Flint. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce couple comme sur ces deux personnages. J'ai essayé de rester le plus fidèle possible aux personnages ( merci les wiki Harry Potter ) mais je vous demande tout de même une certaine indulgence. Merci.
> 
> Diclaimers : Harry Potter est l'oeuvre de J.K Rowling, je ne gagne aucun euro, dollar ou autre monnaie avec mes écrits sur son univers, juste du fun et des reviews.

C'en était presque comique, pensait Olivier alors qu'il prenait son petit-déjeuner, Marcus à ses côtés. Prendre son petit déjeuner, dans un pyjama débraillé, aux côtés de son rival de toujours, après une nuit faite d'un mélange de luxure mais aussi d'amour. C'en était presque comique, que tous les deux fussent aussi aveugles pendant leurs années à Poudlard.

Ils étaient tellement semblables et pourtant tout les mettait en situation de rivaux.

Lui, membre de la maison fourrée d'or et de rouge, la tanière des lions, bon perdant et soucieux du bien-être de son équipe.

Marcus, dans la maison émeraude, le nid des vipères de Poudlard, mauvais perdant, et plutôt violent aussi.

Le fait qu'ils occupaient le même rôle de capitaine pour leurs équipes respectives n'aidait pas non plus dans cette étrange symétrie.

Le fait que leurs attrapeurs étaient aussi sujets à cette rivalité n'aidait pas. Deux maisons opposant deux sorciers avec un patronyme célèbre. Ca n'aidait pas. C'en était presque comique.

Et pourtant, au-delà de leur rivalité, de ce qui les opposait, ce qui les réunissait était plus important encore.

Ils se ressemblait tellement dans le fond, que c'en était presque comique.

Tous les deux des capitaines, ayant à cœur de gagner pour que l'honneur de la victoire rejaillisse sur leur maison, à l'air bourru, qui avaient la passion du Quidditch, l'esprit de compétition, l'envie de gagner, la rage de vaincre.

Et dire que ce n'était qu'en dehors de Poudlard, loin de Gryffondor et de Serpentard, qu'il s'en était rendu compte. Comme si quitter ce cadre lui avait ouvert les yeux. C'en était presque comique.

\- Passe-moi les œufs, tu veux ?

Il eut un sourire en coin, même au petit matin, encore à moitié endormi, Marcus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jouer les durs.

C'était mignon dans le fond.

C'en était presque comique.

Et pourtant, Olivier l'affirmait, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Il travaillait dans ce qui le passionnait, il aimait et malgré ses attitudes de brute, il savait que Marcus l'aimait tout autant.

Et cela, cela n'avait rien d'une blague.


End file.
